User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Wiki :For anything concerning the wiki itself. The Country for Old Man How On Earth? I just saw the main website! How'd you get the images? You gotta show me...Anselm Durante 13:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Questions? I know the other day when I had uploaded The Blue Fairy's and Gepetto's renders from the official site you had said they were too small, and since they were already good quality that is understandable. However, I did notice that Pinnochio's and Jiminy's renders from the official site were accepted, probably because they were low quality. I noticed that Quasimodo's render is also bad quality and the one from the official site is small just like the others, so I figured I would ask before I uploaded it. Sora1915 02:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry... Thanks for banning him. People don't deserve Liberty DE, would you please lock again the KH3D page? People are adding too much gibberrish (Is that how i write? XP) in it...It's starting to get ridiculous! 14:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Rings Hey DE, remember a while ago when we were talking about condensing all the ring articles into just one list, but then scrapped that as impractical? Would you mind if I gave it a shot, just to see if it is possible? 14:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) That took a lot shorter than I thought. So does it look like a suitable draft? 22:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RP question I didn't really know what section to put this under, I hope this is okay. Anyways, I was wonder where to put the link to my RP character page. It's still in editing but I thought that one of the people in charge (such as you) would like to have a link to my page so that you can get an idea of who my character is. Another RP question Help :For asking me to help you. Talk :For any other thing you want to say. okay I understand I am not allowed to join the wwrp now so i won't join it--Mark or Marx 18:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts 3D --9Darthmaul 20:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I am sorry for being rude, but how could you close ALL pages related to Kingdom Hearts 3D?! They update more and more information every time! We need them or who else will put more information? Talk Bubbles How do I make one? I already have one, but it's on another wiki. Name's Moon. 23:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Moogle Type-0? Hey DE, I gotta know, does Moogles from Type-0 even look similar to the KH Moogles? or a reference to it?.....(I have to ask you since u have Type-0) 06:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Dark-EnigmaXIII How are you doing, I see you block the Country of the Musketeers page cause some people like myself like to change some things that should be their. The reason you decided to block it I am sorry for any convenience to that page. I just thought that the characters of that world shouldn't look like them in any worlds and according to pictures of the characters from the Country of the Musketeers they do not look the same. They all should be in their musketeers form like Pete in the Disney Town page, he didn't look the same but they kept that form in it. If you can can you please unlock the page for everyone because everyone should have a chance to edit this page just because of something I did that no one can do it. Sincerely, Nicksessor P.S. Happy Holidays Meeting names I have the list of people who attended the merge meeting, Should i post it? If yes, where?